bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Head
This tower flies into Bloons, popping them! Many upgrades that do random things! The Monkey Head is a floating monkey head, and this is what it looks like. It initially flies into the Bloons, piercing 5 Bloons and 2 layers each, flying at the speed of a Yellow Bloon and only stopping if it hits 5 Bloons or flies off-screen. It then has to recharge for 10 seconds. It has a 50px radius. It can pop lead, but not Camo. (Without upgrades) Cost: $1,500 Path 1 Lightheaded The Monkey Head occasionally pushes Bloons upwards to stop them in their tracks! What the description says. It will do this every 2 attacks and takes 3 seconds. Still the same 10 second recharge. It affects all Bloons in a 50px radius of the Bloon targeted by the Monkey Head. Cost: $1,000 Moving On The Ground The Monkey Head moves downs the track to push more Bloons up! Instead of just pushing Bloons up, the Monkey Head now goes onto the track and moves 100px down it, pushing any Bloons in its way. This takes 2 seconds. It then pushes up all pushed Bloons. Cost: $3,500 Peekaboo The Monkey Head comes back to repeat its attack after attacking! The second attack takes less time! 3 seconds after attacking, it does the same attack again (but no more of the same attack after that), only taking 1 second. It does this during the recharge time, and the 10-second recharge doesn't apply to it. Cost: $2,000 Come Back! The Monkey Head will now make Bloons come back to it when they're about to escape! It will only do this once, though. Exactly what the description says. You can only have one of these on the screen! Also works on Camos. Cost: $250,000 (overpriced? Well it practically doubles the track length and if you have some maxed TOTMGs...) Path 2 Falling The Monkey Head falls onto the track while recharging, and Bloons trip over it! The Monkey Head falls onto the nearest track section while recharging. Bloons trip over it and get stunned for 1.5 seconds. Cost: $1,000 Spinning The Monkey Head spins while hitting Bloons! This makes Bloons dizzy and stuns them, and the Monkey Head can't get dizzy! The Monkey Head spins while hitting Bloons, making them dizzy and stunning them for 3 seconds. This stacks with other attacks. Cost: $2,000 TUNNEL OF DOOM Hit Bloons have a small chance to suck in nearby Bloons for some time, popping them in the process! They also suck in Camos! Bloons hit by any attack have a 5% chance to suck in all Bloons in a 50px radius by 25px per second. This lasts 5 seconds. Any Bloons sucked in (including the one originally hit) will be popped by 1 layer per second. The tunnels suck in Camos. Cost: $10,000 Pong (Upgrade) Activated Ability: Pong! The Monkey Head turns giant and rapidly bounces around the screen and pops whatever it hits for 10 seconds, popping several Bloons including Camos! Adds the Pong ability. Cost: $50,000 Pong (Ability) The Monkey Head turns giant and rapidly bounces around the screen and pops whatever it hits for 10 seconds! The Monkey Head turns giant and becomes a circle with a 150px radius. It then acts like a Spikey Chaos ball from BSM2, popping camos and leads. This lasts 10 seconds. Trivia Trivia is an upgrade for the Monkey Head. *Reference. (Look in Mario Teaches Typing 2) Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers